


Too Stressed to Sleep

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, NSFW, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Alec has a lot on his mind and is unable to fall asleep, Magnus tries to help.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

–  
They had both gone to bed a bit before midnight, but Alec was tossing and turning, unable to relax his mind and fall asleep. As much as Magnus loved his boyfriend, Alec was driving him crazy wriggling around in the bed every few minutes. 

Eventually, Magnus snapped and turned over to face Alec. 

“Alexander, please lie still or I will portal you to the couch” 

Alec merely grumbled at the threat and mumbled something that sounded similar to an apology but the constant moving didn’t stop. Magnus groaned and reached out to place an arm over his boyfriends chest, an attempt to keep him still. Which did not work at all. 

“Darling?” 

Magnus slowly pushed himself up onto his elbow, snapping his fingers to light a few candles that were around the room before touching Alec’s arm. 

“What can I do? You need rest, we both do” 

Alec turned over yet again to lie on his back. He looked up at Magnus through faint light and shrugged, sighing loudly in frustration. 

Magnus began tracing the runes on his boyfriends skin that he could see. The warlocks cat eyes were glowing slightly as he felt Alec shiver at his gentle touch. Magnus’ fingers trailed over Alec’s shoulder, down his chest and over his abdomen, causing Alec’s breath to catch in his throat. 

They had fooled around before, but Alec had confided in Magnus about his lack of experience and felt comfortable with Magnus pushing a little when he thought Alec was ready. This was one of those occasions. Magnus wasn’t about to throw his boyfriend out of his comfort zone merely so he could sleep, but test the waters to see if his shadowhunter had a little pent up sexual frustration. 

When Magnus’ fingers met the band of Alec’s briefs, the answer to his previous question was a definite yes. His shadowhunter was already beginning to get excited and Magnus had barely touched him. 

“Tell me to stop if you want me to, no guilt trip, only what you’re comfortable with” Magnus murmured loud enough that he was sure Alec would hear over his heavy breathing. 

If Alec weren’t so exhausted and on edge, he would probably be completely embarrassed by how quickly his body was responding to Magnus’ touch. Magnus watched Alec’s face without looking away at any stage in case he looked uncomfortable or unhappy with what the warlock was doing with his fingers. 

“Tell me what you want” 

Magnus shifted to hover above Alec, sitting on the Shadowhunters legs with his fingers still touching the edge of his briefs. 

“Please…Magnus” Alec finally breathed out as if the words were caught in his throat. 

Magnus looked for any sign of hesitation or unease in Alec’s hazel eyes and found none. Only exhaustion and desire. Magnus inched down Alec’s briefs gently at first then helped pull them right off and throw them across the room. 

The warlock looked back at his withering shadowhunter beneath him and his mouth was dry. He was beautiful. Magnus didn’t hesitate to bring his hands back to rest against Alec’s hips, which caused the archer to suck in a breath of air. Magnus slowly began to gently stroke him and Alec wasn’t able to stifle the moan that escaped his lips. 

The warlock was being so careful not to move too quickly and scare his Alexander off, and at the same time resisting the urge to devour him then and there. 

Magnus continued gently touching his boyfriend, while leaning forward to press kisses to the Deflect rune he’d grown so much to love. Alec didn’t seem to know what to do, he eventually lifted his hands to rest on Magnus’ waist as if to hold him there. Although the shadowhunter wasn’t able to achieve much else under Magnus’ arousing touch. 

“You can touch me, I’m not going anywhere” 

Magnus smiled against Alec’s neck when he felt his boyfriends hands become more daring and rest against Magnus’ briefs. When Alec slipped his hand beneath the material, Magnus’ hand on Alec paused as he himself stifled a moan. This shadowhunter was going to be the death of him and he was barely doing anything. 

Alec suddenly shifted pull Magnus’ briefs off and toss them in a similar direction to where his were previously thrown. The shadowhunter suddenly shifted to sit up, pulling a now naked Magnus into his lap which caused a deeply pleasurable amount of friction. 

They had come close to a position like this before, but Alec hadn’t felt comfortable and Magnus hadn’t pushed. So before Magnus even dared to move, he searched Alec’s eyes yet again for any sign of uncertainty. 

“What do you want Alexander? I won’t do anything unless you’re comfortable” 

They stayed how they were for what felt like hours, at least it did to Magnus. It was testing his self control excessively and he was resisting the urge to take his shadowhunter. But he patiently waited for his response. 

“Can we…can we just stay like this?” 

Magnus was going to explode. Or at least he felt like he was going to. 

“Like this exactly?” 

Sometimes the warlock realised that Alec sometimes didn’t really know what to ask for or how to ask for it. So he thought he would help. 

“No…move? Please? Or I’ll go insane” 

Magnus sighed with relief and began shifting to create a pleasurable amount of friction between them, causing them both to moan. Magnus snapped his fingers to make the skin on skin contact more comfortable for the both of them.

“You…and me both darling” Magnus panted before returning his lips to Alec’s. His shadowhunter made such beautiful noises and he wanted to hear every single one of them. 

Magnus began to grind against his shadowhunter a little faster and more desperately as they both started make a mess. Magnus took both of them in his hand and Alec groaned so loudly Magnus thought he’d reached his orgasm right then. Thankfully the shadowhunter was still holding on, but barely, given the state of Magnus’ hand. 

If this is what Magnus had to do in order to help his shadowhunter de stress and sleep? He was definitely not complaining. Ever. 

“Mag..nus? I..”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you” Magnus moved to whisper in Alec’s ear. Alec reaches his high as Magnus presses kisses to his favourite Deflect rune. Helping Alec ride out his orgasm until he reaches his own. Alec realises that Magnus hasn’t been fully satisfied and doesn’t hesitate to pull the warlock closer to him. 

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and kisses him passionately. The warlock is stunned and nearly doesn’t believe his shadowhunter is capable of such a kiss, especially when he finally reaches his climax. Alec hasn’t ever been pleasured like this in his life, not surprising considering he’s a virgin, but he is so relieved that he is able to experience these new areas of intimacy with Magnus. 

Magnus pants and slowly pulls back to look at his shadowhunter. Smiling fondly as he calms himself down, watching Alec do the same. Magnus snapped his fingers and cleaned up the mess they both made before untangling himself from Alec and shifting back to his spot on the bed. Not even considering searching for his underwear as he snapped his fingers and the flames from the candles went out.

They took their time but they eventually return their breathing to normal and Magnus is relieved to see his boyfriend look a lot less stressed. Magnus pulls the covers up to his waist, manoeuvring to rest his head against his shadowhunters’ chest.

“Get some sleep Alexander” 

Alec chuckled before bringing his hand up to gently run through Magnus hair. 

“You too Magnus, I’m s..I’m sorry for causing such a hassle” 

This caused Magnus to laugh and he lifted his head to look at Alec. 

“Darling, if that’s how I can deal with your ‘hassles’ then I will never be complaining” 

Alec finally smiled and allowed himself to relax properly. Magnus found it highly amusing that his boyfriend was asleep within minutes this time.

**Author's Note:**

> *hiding in a corner* please don't be mean, literally the first time I've written anything like this. My friend dared me to write something more than fluff...


End file.
